


Broken Sticks

by Deannie



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deannie/pseuds/Deannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Thursday is unlike all the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Sticks

Every Thursday. Pizza, soda, coffee... It's part of the rhythm of this place. Stuck here in the desert, we don't really socialize much, outside the ranks. No time. No energy, really. 

Especially now. 

The Admiral hasn't slept. He hasn't eaten, that I recall seeing. Gooshie made sure there are pizzas and soda and coffee, and the Admiral avails himself of only the last as he sits down to our first staff meeting since Dr. Beckett leaped. 

"Okay," he barks. There's something desperate in his voice. Panicked, almost. "What do we know?" 

And the rhythm begins again, with one drum missing. 

* * *  
the end


End file.
